


The Worst Idea

by orphan_account



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Bit of strong language, But no too much, M/M, Oliver's so done, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's friends are a bit too invested in his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Idea

This was the worst idea of his life.

Actually, no. The worst idea of his life was when he agreed to try that stupid Golden Mile or whatever again with Gary fucking King. Granted, it did lead to a reconciliation with some of his oldest friends, which in turn lead a budding relationship between his sister and Steven, but it also lead to this moment, the second-worst idea of his entire life.

He leaned forward to thump his head against the table. Why, oh why, did he agree to come out for a drink? And why did his sister have to tell Steven about his new boyfriend? And why on this good green Earth are they so interested in learning every. Little. Detail about Julian?

"At least tell us if he's good in bed!"

He raised his head to glare at his amused friends. "Even if I were to tell you guys anything about him, I wouldn't tell you tha-"

Gary interrupted him, "Who tops?"

Uproarious laughter met Gary's abrupt question as Oliver turned a rather stunning shade of pink. "Wha- I- I'm not going to tell you that!" he sputtered.

Andy was the first one to sober, "But honestly, tell us about him. We don't need to know the dirty details-"

"Speak for yourself, I want to know," Gary interjected again, but yowled when Peter kicked him under the table.

"-But we do want to know basics," Andy continued as if Gary hadn't spoken, "How did you meet, what's he like-"

"And pictures!" Steven piped up. He had been oddly quiet so far, but it was to be expected when he was obviously embarrassed at accidentally letting Oliver's secret--well, not secret, per se, but not something he'd shout from the rooftops-- slip.

Oliver sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching. His friends had always been overly interested in his affairs, especially after he got punched in year eleven when an old schoolmate saw him snogging his then-boyfriend behind the school.

"Let's see... his name's Julian, he works in IT at the office, and that's how I met him--I went down to yell at them because someone fried my laptop trying to fix it, he found me a new one--he's tall, blond, and incredibly sweet especially for someone who prefers computers to people."

"So, basically, just your type," Gary summed up. 

Oliver inclined his head, "I don't know what else you want to know. He's less of an asshole then Gary-"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, everyone's less of an asshole then Gary."

"I resent that too!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and continued, "He's a little bit awkward, but it's endearing, and Sam likes him so he's obviously not too bad."

Steven raised an eyebrow, "Sam's met him? Why didn't she tell me?"

Oliver shrugged.

Peter leaned forward, "I know you've got pictures on that phone. Show us!"

Oliver smirked, "Ask politely."

"Fuck you, show us what he looks like!"

"I said, ask-"

With a war cry that had half the pub looking over at them, Gary launched himself at Oliver, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor as he yelled, "Get the phone!"

"Oi! That was completely unnecessary, all you had to do was ask nicely- Andy! That's not my pocket!"

"Oh fuck--apologize to your boyfriend for me-"

"Got it!" Peter waved his prize triumphantly in the air.

The bartender approached warily, "Is everything alright boys?"

"Yes, yes," Oliver waved him off. "My friends are just stupid. Gary, will you let me up?"

"Nope! Not until we all gawk at your boy toy's ugliness to our heart's content!" Gary replied much too cheerfully for a man laying on the floor on top of one of his friends.

"For heaven's sake, we are grown men-"

Peter hit the lock button on Oliver's phone. The lock screen lit up, displaying a picture of the Julian and Oliver. Oliver winced. He looked terrible in it, but together they looked cozy and happy and besides, Julian had snatched the phone off the side table just to take that picture. And Julian did look lovely in it, all mussed hair and smirky lips (was that even a word?) as he glanced down at an obviously post-coital, dreamy-eyed Oliver cuddled into his side. And he should probably stop thinking about the circumstances surrounding the picture before his mind wandered to what happened before the picture was taken and he got an awkward erection while lying underneath Gary. On the floor. And it really was a bit of a personal picture to have as his lock screen, and he really should change it to something that was less lovey-dovey except he usually had his phone on him at all times and no-one ever looked at it except him and it always made him feel warm inside because Julian really was quite lovely and-

Gary's wolf-whistle cut off his internal ramblings. "Damn, you lucked out pretty hard, Oliver. And, not gonna lie, you look really blissed-out in that picture."

Oliver raised his head as much as he could to gauge his friends' reactions. 

Steven was flushing red - he obviously wan't expecting to see his almost brother-in-law so blatantly naked in bed with his boyfriend. Peter, too, was pinking, but he looked amused all the same, glancing between Oliver-in-the-picture and Oliver-on-the-floor as if trying to reconcile the upright, businesslike Oliver he was used to to the relaxed, messy version in the picture. Andy was grinning widely, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and Oliver suddenly remembered with stunning clarity that Andy's marriage was getting a bit too rocky. He winced internally--it couldn't be very pleasant to have his friend's happy, loving new relationship rubbed in his face. And Gary...  


Despite his lewd comment earlier, his face had dissolved in a sort of softness that was only really seen on tough manly men holding kittens. Gary leaned forward so his pinning became more of a hug and quietly mumbled, "I'm happy for you, man. He's the one."

Then he was bounding up, offering Oliver a hand up from the floor. "So, you still haven't told us anything about his bedroom prowess."

"And you'll never know, because on that note," Oliver snatched his phone from Peter's hand, "I'm getting out of here."

A general noise of disappointment swept through the group, and Gary piped up, "He's making an honest man out of you, O-man!"

"Don't call me fucking 'O-man'."

"But honestly," said Andy, "We'd really like to meet him in person sometime."

Oliver offered him a smile. "Maybe next time. I'll ask."

"Yeah, you'd better. We need to threaten him with the usual."

"Please don't."

"Fuck you, we'll do it anyways."

Oliver chuckled as he grabbed his coat. "See you next week?"

They all nodded. He turned to leave, then paused and turned back. Leaning in, he added a parting shot, "He tops. But I've got him completely whipped."

He turned and left as quickly as he could, not bothering to hide his grin at the reactions varying from groans to wolf whistles.

***

He entered the quiet flat, tossing his coat on the couch. He debated going into the kitchen for a quick snack or drink of water, but decided to bypass it tonight, heading directly into their bedroom.

It was lit by the dim light of Julian's computer, and Oliver paused in the doorway. "It's late, love, you should've gone to sleep."

Julian glanced up as he closed his laptop. "It's a Saturday. And I couldn't sleep."

Julian continued as Oliver went through his nightly ritual. "How was the pub? And your friends?"

"It was fine," he replied. "They're doing fine, too. Steven and Sam are still going steady, Andy's considering a divorce but wants to keep trying, Gary's been feeling better this week, Peter's got a new job--but you don't really care, do you? So why ask?"

Julian smiled at his back. "Because they are slightly important to you. And I love you, so I'll at least try to seem interested."

Oliver pecked a quick kiss onto his cheek as he slid into bed. "Thank you, but you don't have too. And I love you too."

"I know I don't, but I do anyways."

They lay there in silence for a bit before Oliver mumbled, "They saw the picture on my phone and they want to meet you."

Julian groaned. "They're going to hate me, it's going to be an utter disaster and you know it but I'll go anyways because you brought it up so obviously you want me to go."

"Yes. Thanks, love."

"I should be rewarded for being so prescriptive."

"Mm. Are you awake enough to want your reward now, or is tomorrow morning fine?"

"It can wait until tomorrow."

 


End file.
